


Only Naughty Boys Do That

by 1ds_littlekitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a little jealous and decides to teach Harry a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Naughty Boys Do That

Louis gripped his beer bottle tightly in his hand as he watched his curly headed boyfriend from across the club. Harry was in the middle of the dance floor grinding his body against a no-name guy. With every rock of their hips against each other Louis’ jealousy grew. All night this had been happening; he’d dance with a guy for a couple songs then move on to another. Louis knew Harry was only doing this to get a reaction out of him; Harry always loved when Louis would be rough with him. Well that boy was going to get it tonight. It was when the other bloke started to kiss Harry’s neck that Louis lost it. He slammed his drink down on the table and stalked over to the couple. After pushing through the crowd he shoved the guy off and pulled Harry against his side

“Fuck off mate. He’s taken” Louis growled, the man just held up his hands and backed away.

“Whatever dude. He came onto me.” Before he even finished talking Harry was being pulled away by his wrist. One the two stepped out of the club into the alley via the side door Harry turned and smirked at Louis.

“Wha- was that for Loubear?” he slurred. Louis, fed up with Harry’s games, grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. He pushed his chest up against Harry’s back and bit his ear lobe.

“You know exactly what. Its for you being a little slut all night, now you’re gonna make it up to me.”

“Yess” Harry groaned out lowly, he’d been waiting for this all night. “Please”

“Please what?” Louis asked, sliding his hands up Harry’s front under his shirt to tweak his nipples

“Please daddy. Let me make it up to you” Louis took Harry’s wrists and placed them against the wall.

“Stay” he commanded, reaching down to undo Harry’s belt and the zip on his black skinnies. “I’m gonna fuck you right here in this alley” he murmured against the boys ear, tugging his trousers and pants to just below mid thigh. Harry gasped as the cold night air hit his already hard cock and bit his bottom lip hard. “Where anyone can see,” Louis wrapped his hand around him and gently but teasingly slow began to stroke up and down “see just how much of a little cockslut you are. Isn’t that what you are?”

“Yes. B-but your slut daddy” he whimpered and thrust his hips forward, whining when Louis’ movements stopped.

“Mine?” the older boy hummed “Are you sure about that? You let all those other men touch you though. Only naughty boys do that.” He removed his hand and brought it up to Harry’s plump red, bitten lips. “Suck” his mouth opened obediently and Louis had to hold back a moan as Harry’s tongue swirled around his three fingers. Once he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and brought them to run down the curve of Harry’s ass. Without warning he shoved his middle finger inside his boyfriend who cried out at the sudden intrusion. Louis wiggled his finger around and started to push it in and out of the moaning boy. Harry groaned and pushed his body against Louis hand as a second finger was added. “You like that baby? Is this what you wanted?”

“Y-yes da-ah-dy”

“Would you have let any of those men do this to you? Do you want it so bad that you’ll let anyone fuck you?”

“N-no!” Harry whimpered as the tip of Louis finger barely brushed against his prostate.

“No? You wouldn’t spread your legs for that stupid bloke I pulled you away from?” he slipped a third finger into Harry’s quivering hole. “Wouldn’t let him finger fuck you like this?” Louis teased and changed the angle of his thrusts so his fingers pushed against that sweet, sweet spot inside of Harry, causing the curly headed boy to moan even louder.

“No daddy o-only you! Oh god f-faster pleases!”

“Faster? Why baby? Are you going to cum? Just from my fingers deep inside you?” he teased the younger boy who was squirming, basically fucking himself on Louis’ long fingers, his own fingers scratching against the brick wall, trying to control himself.

“Y-yes OH! God daddy please I-I cant- AH!” Harry nearly screamed when Louis’ fingers disappeared from his body. “NO! Please daddy! Daddy! Fuck” Harry whined and looked over his shoulder at Louis with pleading eyes. “Louis?” Louis smirked and wiped his fingers off on the leg of his jeans.

“Pull your pants up Haz. We’re in an alley for fucks sake, you look like a whore.” Harry whimpered but did as he was told, biting his lip roughly as he zipped up his jeans over his achingly hard cock. “That’s what you get for flirting and being a naughty boy.” Louis kissed Harry’s blushing cheek and took his hand. “Now lets go back inside.” He smiled sweetly and pulled a whining Harry back inside, smiling at the thought of what was to happen when they got back to their flat later that night.


End file.
